In yet?
by Micaru
Summary: “...Sensei! God, you’re slow. Your old age must be finally catching up with you.” “Alright, alright. It’s in. You kids are so impatient… ” “In? But I don’t feel anything. Must be really small.” “You may make fun of me, but you may -never- insult me.”


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in the series! I simply borrow them to do my bidding is all..._**

_A/N: One-shot. Rated for suggestive themes. x3_

**-**

In yet?

_-_

"Is it in?"

"…no."

-

"Whazzat?" Naruto asked before he and Sasuke came to a halt in front of a locked door somewheres in the Academy. "Did you hear that, Sasuke?"

"Yeah… I did, actually," Sasuke said before he tilted his head to the side and gave an inquisitive glance to the door the voices seemed to drift from.

"I wonder who's in there?" the blonde peeped curiously before pressing his ear to the door giddily. "Someone's prolly got detention!" he squeed with a laugh which could best be described as evil. What could Naruto say? When someone else that was _not _him for a change had detention, he wanted to laugh hysterically and point at them for it like the mature kind of person that he was.

Sasuke threw a disdainful glance at his eavesdropping friend. "Quit being so nosy, Naruto. It's not even any of our business," the Uchiha growled, crossing his arms as he deliberately looked off to one side. It wasn't hard to tell that he wanted to see who was in trouble just as much as Naruto did. The only difference was that Sasuke had inhibitions and well, Naruto _didn't. _Naruto probably didn't even know how to spell the word 'inhibition'...

-

"In now?"

"No, Sakura."

-

Sasuke twitched. "Did that voice just say… Sakura?" he asked, his eyes widening a fraction. Any self-composure Sasuke had was scattered to the winds as during the next moment, he also found himself sticking his ear to the door with as much enthusiasm as Naruto.

"It did, it did!" Naruto whispered loudly. "It did say Sakura! But why would Sakura be in detention? Isn't she supposed to be like, the _perfect_ student or sumthin'?"

"And more importantly… is what '_in'?_" Sasuke murmured, narrowing his eyes.

-

"In _yet?_"

"Not yet…"

-

"In? What's being put into what?" Naruto said with his nose scrunched and his eyes squinted as he strained to envision the peculiar happenings beyond the door. Key into lock? Pencil into pencil sharpener? Bookmark into book?

"I think that…" Sasuke said with an audible _gulp!_ as an unusual pink peppered his cheeks delicately. He discovered that he couldn't find the appropriate words to complete his sentence. "I just hope that... I'm wrong."

As if. Sasuke was _never _wrong… not even when he wanted to be.

-

"Geez, sensei. Hurry up!"

"Tsk tsk. It saddens me to think that I've raised an ingrate."

-

"Sensei??" Naruto repeated, eyes shooting from narrow to wide. "Did she just say 'sensei'?? She _did_, didn't she?" the boy said. "So, she's… with Kakashi…?"

"That could only mean that he and Sakura are…" Sasuke mumbled, his face and ears now a bright shade of red. Now Sasuke had never been the type to blush easy, but when he did, because he was so incredibly pale he blazed profusely. Like the sun.

"Nah," Naruto said with a nervous laugh. "They aren't like that! Kakashi-sensei's too much of a freak to..." he paused. Kakashi _was_ a freak. And freaks were notorious for their weird fetishes... Kakashi's reading _porn _in broad daylight was testament to that. Naruto swallowed. Even if that _was_ the case... "And you know Sakura wouldn't ever do anything like... _that_!" he said confidently before looking uncertainly to the Uchiha for some form of reassurance, "…right Sasuke??"

But Sasuke didn't say anything.

If it were possible, both the boys suction-cupped their ears even more against the door … each setting out to disprove their doubts.

-

"…_Sensei! _God, you're slow. Your old age must be finally catching up with you…"

"Alright, alright. It's in. You kids are so impatient… "

"In? But I don't feel anything. Must be really small."

"You may make fun of me, but you may _never_ insult me."

WA-BAM!

"You sick sleaze!" Sasuke growled as he and Naruto simultaneously busted through the room door, livid as fuck!

There, before them, was Sakura. And behind her, Kakashi…

"Get the hell off her _you_…" Naruto screeched before he suddenly broke off, only to blink at what he saw infront of him dumbly, "…pedophile?"

"What's going… on?" Sasuke murmured, his nose crinkling with his grimace.

Before them Kakashi sat cross-legged with a pretty gold earring pinched between his forefinger and thumb and its counterpart dangling from Sakura's left ear… the said girl perching in front of him-- sat up straight, her legs closed decently, and _also_… fully clothed.

The two boys had gone from ready to commit homicide to feeling like raving jackasses in a matter of seconds.

Both Sakura and Kakashi were now looking at the two of them as though they'd completely lost their minds!

"I was just helping Sakura to put in the new earrings I got her for Christmas six months ago… that I kind of just remembered about this morning. Why? What does it look like we're doing? And _who's _a sleaze?" the silver-haired jonin asked, glancing around the room as if he was fully expecting to see someone that fit the title to pop up out of no where. No such person ever did and thus he was led to again gaze at the obnoxious duo before him, bemused.

Sakura also stared at them with equivalent bewilderment. "And who are you calling a 'pedophile'?" she growled, her eyes narrowing in that telltale dangerous way that said '_pick your next words carefully, morons... if you know what's good for you, that is.'_

"Well, Sasuke said…" Naruto began slowly, but was cut short when Sasuke interrupted.

"I said... 'I'm sick. I have to _sneeze'_," he lied before bringing a hand to cover his mouth. "Achoo?" he said monotonously, not in the least bit convincing. Thrusting his hands thereafter into his pockets, he then beelined out of the room, muttering into Naruto's ear as he passed him by, "Good luck explaining _this_ one..." And he disappeared leaving a totally shit-out-of-luck Naruto to fend for himself! Well, they didn't call Sasuke smart for no reason… even if he did lack the 'skill' necessary to pull off a fake sneeze!

Damn that Sasuke!

Three eyes(two Sakura's and one Kakashi's) stared at the blonde.

Um…okay... _Awkward._

Naruto could safely assume that even Kyuubi at this point would be retreating with all _nine_ of his tails tucked between his legs! If only the fox's container was smart enough to do that before making a complete ass of himself…

"Well, um!" Naruto said, mustering a wide smile that bordered creepy as he scratched at the back of his spikey head. "I thought I saw a pedo… and a file… on top of a _her_, and…erm, I didn't! Can you believe that!? Ah ha he he! I must've just been seeing things! Ha ha, eh he he!" While saying this last part, he seemed almost physically pained; that or constipated, "You know me-- the number one knucklehead ninja of Konoha…" With that, Naruto quickly whirled out of the room with gusto! "Well, see ya later guys!" Kakashi and Sakura could hear Naruto's whispered-but-not-_so_-whispered grumble of _"Ooo! Sasuke-bastard's gonna pay for leavin' me hangin' like that!" _as he high-tailed it out of the classroom.

A brief silence followed after the boys' leave.

"Those are _your _students you know…" came Sakura's voice pointedly.

"…so you seem to remind me every day," Kakashi's replied after, sighing despairingly.

-

A/N: The product of an overactive imagination and a little bit of extra time on one's hands… xD


End file.
